


Sweet Dessert

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anon Prompt, Bottom!Bryce, It's been a while since actual sin guys, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, brohm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: Bryce can't bake a cake to save his life, so he offers his body instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An anon asked me for smut. Here it is~ It took a while, I started getting a headache but I finished it! Enjoy~ I had fun with this one, since it's been a while since I've actually written smut.

Prior thinking would have told him this wasn't a good idea. Unfortunately, like his boyfriend, Bryce was stubborn and set on many things without even thinking, rushing headfirst and thinking about consequences later. It's what led him into thinking making a cake with no baking skills whatsoever being a good idea. 

 

For the third time that morning, Bryce groaned in exasperation, forcing the horrendous thing he called a cake into the trash. It was the third one and he still couldn't make it, even when he followed the recipe as closely as possible. It was like the whole world was against him, cursing him with no baking skills for the rest of eternity. He didn't think he would be this bad, but oh the world worked in the most interesting ways.

 

Usually, Bryce wouldn't be in the kitchen. That would be Ryan's job, the male humming and making lunch for the day with the frilly apron tied to his waist. It was an alluring sight, yet Ryan would never let him do anything in the kitchen. It wasn't fair, considering all the times Ryan had his way with Bryce in places like their living room or even the garage, the only restrictions on Bryce who had to act sickeningly sweet to get what he wanted.

 

Huffing, Bryce put his hands on his hips, staring at the mess in front of him. Cakes pans lined the counter, splotches of batter specked on the tile and the trash overflowing with failed cakes. He was never going to finish before Ryan came back home, a quick glance at the clock confirming his suspicions. Ryan would be home any time now, waiting for his birthday gift and a big chunk of Bryce's love set on a plate for him. He wouldn't be able to show much though, until his mind clicked at his cheeks reddened. It was a filthy idea, but it would work well for someone like Ryan.

 

Moving into the cabinets, Bryce pulled out Ryan's signature apron, pulling it on and cringing at the frills. He wasn't one for wearing something as lacey as this. In fact, it was supposed to be a gag joke for the older man, yet Ryan happily accepted it and doesn't wear another apron at all. He made it look good too, Bryce begrudgingly admitting he was enamored with the way Ryan moved in it. It made him look forbidden and now it was Bryce's turn. He just hoped Ryan loved how it looked on him.

 

When Ryan stumbled into their apartment, he looked drained of life. Luke had taken him out to the shooting range, a new side of Luke shown to him that day. He was given a chance to shoot a gun but it was a bad try, the man shaking because he's never really been good with an actual gun in his hand. Of course, Luke didn't make fun of him, only giving him a pat on the back and then dragging him off to the mall for some extreme shopping. Needless to say, he was exhausted and ready to fall asleep with Bryce in bed.

 

However, a sight in the kitchen threw his plans out into the abyss.

 

There stood Bryce, humming a little tune as he washed the last of the dishes. He was setting them in the dish rack, unaware of Ryan standing at the doorway with his mouth open. Bryce looked undeniably cute, the frills around the apron making him devious. He looked like a little succubus, ready to suck the sexual pleasure out of Ryan.

 

“Bryce~” Ryan sidled up behind Bryce, wrapping his arms around the taller male. Bryce leaned into him, a soft noise leaving him as Ryan peppered his neck in kisses.

 

“Happy Birthday, rabbit!” Bryce smiled, Ryan nodding and slowly nipping marks into his neck. Bryce unintentionally whined, his hands gripping on the counter as he pushed into Ryan.

 

“Is this your gift? You looking sexy in my apron, Brycey~?” Ryan inquired, his eyes watching the way Bryce flushed up to his ears, hands slipping under his blue shirt and rubbing circles on his hips. He kept attacking Bryce's neck, old love bites replaced with new ones 

 

“Yeah, I couldn't bake a frickin’ cake in time. So this is what you're getting instead.” Bryce moaned at the feel of Ryan pressed against him, composure slowly falling apart and his mind turning into running liquid.

 

“I'm not complaining. This is much better than the original plan,” Ryan replied, turning Bryce around. Bryce yelped when Ryan lifted him up, setting him down on the kitchen counter. He them resumed his kissing, attaching his lips on Bryce's own. The younger moaned into it, Ryan's tongue prodding his own and heavy pants shared between them. Everything burned now, Ryan slipping the apron and his shirt off, his hands now dancing around the hem of his pants.

 

“Of course you wouldn't complain. That's why I thought of doing it.” Bryce broke off into a gasp when Ryan's lips slipped off his and slowly trailed down to his chest, tongue leaving a wet trail on both of this nipples before he pulled off. He unzipped and unbuttoned Bryce's pants, smirking when he saw the evident bulge in the male’s underwear. 

 

“I can never complain when it comes to making Brycey feel good~” He pulled the obtrusive underwear off, taking Bryce's cock in his hand and slowly stroking him. Bryce whined at the touch, Ryan's fingers slightly cold from the outside weather. Ryan kept up the ministrations, his tongue out and licking the tip, delving into the slit before turning its attention to the length. He kept going, Bryce's soft gasps and moans egging him on and making his mind swirl with lust.

 

“Ryan…” The name left his lips, eyes watching the older man as he took Bryce into his mouth. He moved his head up and down, hooded eyes to look and see how Bryce was reacting. His mouth was open, eyes clouded and the restraint of trying to make minimal noises showing. Ryan took this as a challenge, his tongue prodding the underside and moans vibrating through the length. He gave the tip extra attention, a wanton moan slipping out of Bryce, Ryan pulling off as precum beaded at the tip. 

 

“You're so cute, Bryce.” Ryan smiled, hot and attractive that Bryce stole a long kiss from him. He sighed and let Ryan take the lead, tongues lathering into each other and moment full of love. They broke off, heaving for air and Bryce took the chance to discard Ryan's shirt, humming approvingly at the picture of Ryan shirtless. His legs latched onto Ryan's waist, pulling him closer so he could unbuckle his belt. Ryan helped him by wiggling his hips out of his pants, stifling his giggle when Bryce insistently pulled at the hem of his boxers.

 

“We’re so impatient today, aren't we?” Ryan permitted the elimination of his boxers when Bryce nodded vigorously. Once that was done, Bryce leaned back, Ryan spreading his boyfriend’s legs and pulling a bottle of lube out of a drawer. Bryce wanted to roll his eyes, of course Ryan would put a bottle of lube in every room just in case.

 

“Okay Bryce, let's prep you up~” Ryan uncapped the bottle, lathering his fingers in a good amount before moving them to Bryce's hole. He pushed the first finger in, soothing Bryce by drawing soft shapes on his hips. Bryce did his best to relax, the pain slowly ebbing away and leaving him with the space to let Ryan add another finger. At this point, Bryce started to let out noises, his head falling onto the kitchen wall as he writhed a tad bit. Ryan started to pump his fingers in and out, curling them every once in awhile to find the spot that would send Bryce into a world full of overly sensitive skin and an overwhelming need for release.

 

The kitchen felt stuffy now, three fingers in Bryce and the sounds he emitted out embarrassing if he weren't so up his head with need. Ryan had a bad habit of drawing things out, teasing him and making him wait for a good time. However, soon enough Ryan had his fill on teasing, his fingers out and Ryan lifted him off the counter. Instead, he turned Bryce around, the younger's ass sticking out and Bryce feeling weak in the knees when he heard Ryan uncap the bottle and probably prepare himself. He propped himself up on his arms, the slick cold of the counter oddly reminding him that he would need to do some cleaning with holy water.

 

“Bryce, relax please~” Bryce nodded, shoulders tensing up but slowly cooling down once Ryan left butterfly kisses on them. His breathing hitched when he felt Ryan press the tip into him, slowly sliding in until he was buried fully inside. They both took huge breaths to calm themselves down, Bryce trying to not focus much on the pain as it faded away, Ryan doing his best to control his patience from snapping and moving. Sometimes, he wondered why Bryce felt this good, but he knew the answer was he was deeply in love with Bryce and no one would be able to change his mind.

 

“Ryan, move…” Ryan happily obliged, slowly pulling out and pushing back in, Bryce sighing at the friction. Ryan kept the slow pace for a while, more focused with kissing Bryce on his back, Bryce pressing back and moaning when the tip brushed against his prostate. “Faster, please…”

 

Ryan heeded Bryce's request, picking up the pace and reaching to tug at Bryce's cock. Bryce’s back arched, his moans becoming more wanton as Ryan's pace grew faster with each passing second. He was so close now, the knot in his stomach ready to burst. He could feel the pleasure raking up and clawing at his mind, engulfing him in an abyss filled with nothing but sinful tastes. Ryan wasn't doing much better, a buzzing in his head as he concentrated on the heat enveloping his cock, teeth grazing down Bryce's back as he jerked Bryce off.

 

Everything grew frantic, the both of them in need to climax. Ryan's pace grew harsher, the whines and moans coming from Bryce loud and resonating in his ears. In the middle of everything he kept begging for more, Bryce's legs barely holding him and instead his arms did most of the work. At one particular point, Ryan angled himself just right, hitting Bryce square on the prostate and dragging a silent and choked scream out of him. Ryan stayed in that angle, hitting the spot the best he could and with his other hand spreading the drops of precum around the tip of Bryce's dick.

 

Finally, Ryan whispered in Bryce's ear, “Come for me, baby.” It was the last straw, driving Bryce to the edge and he climaxed, eyes closing and a yell of Ryan's name leaving his red lips. Ryan was finished soon after him, releasing inside Bryce and head growing light-headed. He pulled out, rushing to grab some tissues and cleaning up their mess. When he was done and disposed of their evidence, he turned back to Bryce who was still in the same position, catching his breath and looking like he was thoroughly fucked for the day. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately in Ryan's case), Ryan was not going to stick for one round on his birthday. However, for now, he chose to let Bryce rest,another round to be asked for later that day in the confines of their bed.

 

“Bryce? How are you feeling baby?” Ryan softly asked, Bryce standing up and wincing at the bit of pain.

 

“Sated, but do you have to be that fast?” Bryce pressed a hand on his lower back, flushing when he realized they were literally standing in the kitchen naked. He scooped up any nearby cloth, which was the apron. He didn't care anymore, tying it on and feeling a tad more better.

 

“You were the one asking for it,” Ryan pointed out, his eyes widening at the sight of Bryce naked with only an apron covering him. He unconsciously licked his lips and something sparked in his eyes. He stood in front of Bryce and hugged him, Bryce blushing at his nudity even when he's seen him naked countless times beforehand. “You looked cute before with clothes and the apron, but now you're just asking to be fucked while only wearing that, Brycey~”

 

Bryce hummed, smiling lightly. “Maybe I am,  _ Ryan _ ~” The way he coated the name was deliciously sweet, Ryan's mind not registering until he did and backed Bryce to a wall.

 

“Oh, Bryce. The things you do to me.” He kissed Bryce, sweet and biting with the aching need of love.

 

The day afterwards, Bryce had to explain to visiting guests as to why the kitchen looked like it was in dire need of cleaning. No one had the guts to mention anything about the suspicious spots, Bryce grateful to not be confronted.

**Author's Note:**

> If any mistakes are made, please tell me ^^
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


End file.
